figmentstheplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Bizz
Mickey Bizz '''(born Michael Reese Bishop) is one of the four main characters in Figments. He is the owner of one of the largest tv studio's in England, and owns Bizz Productions. He is married to Sandra Bizz and has two children Zack and India Bizz. His Life Mickey grew up in London and was the middle child of eight. During his childhood he found it hard to get attention from his Mother and Father so would end up being loud and obnoxious to get their attention. However at primary school he was often the subject of bullying which led him to a change when he entered primary school. He forced himself to be confident and began to get more and more friends. This led him to be a bit big headed and discover he could get nearly everything he wanted through his confidence. As he got older he studied Film and Media at university, after getting the highest grade in the class he became even more big headed and went straight to the film industry - not caring that he hurt a few people on the way. During this time he was a bit of a ladies man and a player, often having one night stands with the prettiest girl he could find at the time. At times he would "get what he's given" leading him to sleep with his plain assisstant Fiona Jenkins. Once he met Sandra, however he stopped his player life to get married to her and a few years later they had their children. During the play we discover he knew Edward Carey back when he was the world famous hypnotist James Rivers. After James' "accident" on stage, despite telling him he would take the blame he fired James leading him into a frenzy of revenge. This then is acted upon 15 years later when Carey hypnotises one of Mickey's camera men, Blake Gethen, to shoot him outside the studio. This happening just after Blake was fired by Mickey for no real reason apart from Mickey's own careless when he bumped into Blake spilling hot coffee onto himself. Relationships '''With Blake: Mickey is Blake's boss and no more. He doesn't associated himself with "lowly camermen" as his Director often deals with them. Mickey didn't even recognise Blake when he went to shoot him. With Fiona: ''' He once had a sexual relationship with Fiona but felt no emotion for her. Now she has turned slightly obsessive toward him but refuses to fire her incase she reveals everything to the press. Despite being a powerful man he cares about his image too much. '''With Sandra, Zack and India: He probably adores his wife and kids more than anything and deep down regrets not being able to see them more than he does. He'll spoil all three of them as much as he can to make up for his absense and show his love as he doesn't want to act like his father used to.